


You have to save Gwen; Arthur!

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: It's a thin line between Mistress and Servant [6]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Uther said that he wasn't going to send the army to save Gwen; Morgana rushes to Prince Arthur and demands that he must save Gwen.   Arthur is of the same mind - but Morgana is too upset to realize that he was off to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have to save Gwen; Arthur!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite scenes between the half siblings {even before they knew they were half siblings} - when Morgana orders Arthur to go and save Gwen {after Uther says that seeing how Gwen was a servant = she didn’t need to be saved. That she was doing her job. I seriously was bugged out - why is it a servants job to either be killed, beaten, tortured, and raped just to save their masters? I mean wouldn’t their masters even care fully knowing what type of gang took their servant? I know this is set in mid evil times & most higher breed people didn’t think about the common people. That’s what truly made me off on Uther through out the rest of the series).
> 
> I loved how Morgana was going on & on; not allowing Arthur to speak until he raised his voice - and then he told her that he was obviously packing so he could go save Gwen.
> 
> I love Morgana’s face as she finally realizes this. 
> 
> Even though I wish Morgana had gone with him to save Gwen. I loved the reunion hug between Morgana and Gwen at the end of the episode.


End file.
